Speechless
by Neon.Lit.Grrl
Summary: Caitlyn and her family moved because of personal reasons. Personal to Caitlyn,  who can't breathe a word to anyone about what happened. Literally. She can't speak. But in the small Washington state coast community, one werewolf might be the one to listen.
1. Chasing Cars

Speechless

A/n This is my first fanfiction I've published here so I'm pretty excited. I'm not sure where this one is going so if anyone has ideas or opinions or suggestions PLEASE let me know. You can review if you feel like it but know that the more feedback I get the more I'm going to want to write it. I've got a rough outline of where I'm going, but like I said, I'd like to here what you have to say :)

P.S. this story is shortly after BD and Jacob didn't imprint on Nessie, so the Cullens left town...and so Jake has been all moppy and depressed and stuff...so yeah...Hope it's good

*~* Chasing Cars *~*

I sat at the edge of the cliff dislodging rocks with the toes of my black boots as the rain soaked me. Music blasted into my ears as I mouthed the words. The wind whipped my dark red hair around my head. I pulled my leather jacket tighter around me and tucked my cotton scarf into it and pulled the zipper up more.

Suddenly a mass ran past me, straight off the cliff. My mouth opened to scream, from pure instinct, but nothing came out. I looked to see a human form surface about 60 feet below me.

I turned to see a group of rowdy boys walking up to where I sat without a care in the world. They were dressed in cut offs, some even had on khaki shorts, a rare few had on fitted shirts, but most had bare chests. And man, were they built.

My eyes skimmed most of there faces, but they focused on one in particular. It was dark and my eyes were blurred with moisture but there was something about it that made my heart ache for the first time in a long while.

He was being shoved and pulled up the incline by two other boys. The one in front looked up and noticed me, his lips moving while he stared at me.

My music blasted and covered his words with the lyrics of a classic rock song. The others turned to stare at me, and my eyes went back to the one being pulled.

He was staring back at me with an expression that could only be described as either wonder or horror.

I scrambled to my feet, slipping once which caused them to all jerk forward, but only one actually came to my side to pull my further from the edge.

During the scramble one of my ear buds had fallen out, so the one in front was heard this time.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? It's ragging out here." A question.

I stared blankly at him, all too aware of the hands of the guy I had stared at that were still on my arm and shoulder.

They looked at me expectantly. The moisture returned in my eyes, and I tore away from his warm hands and down the path up the cliff.

I glanced back to see my guy chasing after me. My eyes widened and I increased my speed, ignoring his calls for me to wait or slow down. I saw my car parked and I pushed even more only to run straight into him.

He took hold of my forearms and I finally got a good look at his face. He had the darkest hair and the most beautiful brown eyes and features of a Renaissance era sculpture. His skin was an interesting color of red-ish brown.

Despite my situation I thought of the ways of painting his likeness and how hard it would be to get his skin tone right.

"Hey," he spoke in a nonchalant tone as I stood before him, breathing deeply from the running. I frowned; he wasn't winded in the slightest.

"I'm Jacob." He looked down at me; man was he tall, with his deep eyes. I wished more than anything that I could tell him my name. Or to leave me alone. Maybe both. I'd settle for a simple 'hi'.

But it didn't work that way. So I tried to pull out of his gripped, which he thankfully took as a hint and let go.

I tried to get to my car, a beat up Subaru, but leaned against the driver's side door. "No way. Not until I get a name." He spoke with a wide grin.

I frowned deeper and tried to shove him, not wanting to have to deal with this guy. I looked into his eyes again, pleading him to leave me alone.

"Come on! It's just a name. Just your first name?" his eyes were hopeful, but clearly he didn't understand. "A nickname?" I eyes flashed and I gritted my teeth.

I reached down and picked up a stick and hit him with it. "Hey!" I hit him again, tears streaming down my face. He stared at me in concern as he moved away from my car, probably hopeing that would stop the tears coming from my liquid blue-green eyes.

_I can't._

I mouthed the words, but this just confused him, so I turned to my car and wrote the words on the window, seeing as the rain had slowed sometime in the chase.

"Can't what? Talk?" his tone was thick with humor which I hit him again for. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" I hit him twice more, for good measure and then got into my car.

Before I new it I was driving away, glancing at the guy, _Jacob_, still standing there watching me driving away. Even from this far away I could tell he wanted to run after me.

_Caitlyn. My name is Caitlyn._

I thought to myself as yet another tear fell down my cheek.


	2. Good Life

A/n Hey! I got a way better response than I thought I would so…YEY. I've got a pretty solid plot in the works (which as you can guess is a pretty good thing) but if anyone has suggestions, please feel free to tell me. Who knows, maybe I'll use it? But I'm working on finding pictures for the characters and everything, but you shouldn't expect them till sometime next week? Ish? I may not get a chapter out till next week as well, but if that happens I'll most likely have two to upload, so bonus! I love you guys, if feel like reviewing please do, I'd love to hear what you have to say!

Disclaimer (forgot to do this is the first chapter…opps!) : I don't own anything except Caitlyn, Matt, their mom, Hope and Parker…and other random filler people. But yeah, all credit goes to the Ms. M (AKA the Goddess herself)

Thanks SO much to **MadameGenji** and **wolfhappiness** for your encouraging reviews, you have no idea how happy you made. Just know you TOTALLY made my day :)

And lastly, anything with it's own line that it _italics _that means Caitlyn has ether signed it or written it down…just so people aren't confused at all.

OK! Enough of me…on to the awesomness :)

*~* Good Life *~*

"Caitlyn! Get up! You're going to be late!" I heaved a sigh and threw a shoe at my door. It was my sign that I was awake and had heard her.

I sat up and sighed again. Same nightmare. Same waking up. But different view waking up to. Now I had to deal with the day ahead.

New school. New people. Same stares and inquires that I couldn't answer.

I understood why we had to move, but that doesn't mean I liked it one bit. I didn't, and I let _everyone_ know that.

I tossed off my blankets and walked to my dresser. Skinny jeans, graphic tee with a panda face on it, my black boots, and my leather jacket. I also grabbed one of my light cotton scarves, a crème colored one, to cover the jagged scar on my neck. I ran my hand through my curls and just pulled it all into a big braid. My make-up was simple consisting of foundation, eyeliner, a tiny bit of dark brown eye shadow and mascara. I grabbed my bag, wallet, keys, Zune and cell.

I was as ready as I was going to be.

"Oh, Caitlyn, don't you think you should wear more…color?" was the first thing I heard when I walked into the kitchen/dinning room area. I gave my mom a look and she held up her hands in surrender. I kissed my 13 year old brother, Matt, on the forehead and he grinned up at me.

"Good morning Cait." He said the words while he signed them him his hands. I returned the greeting before putting bread in the toaster.

Matt was the only one in my family who bothered to learn sign language. Despite our obvious differences (age, gender, ect.), we got along very well. He was my translator of sorts to my mom.

"So, Cait, do need me to come in with you to get your schedule and things?" my mom asked over her shoulder, still unpacking dishes. I looked at Matt, wide eyed shaking my head fervently.

He grinned, and my eyes narrowed, "She says that may be a good-" I kicked him under the table and gave him my evil eye and he rolled his.

"She says she can do it on her own, but thanks anyway." I saw her head bob up and down a breathed a sigh of relieve. Things were going to be tough enough with the whole 'no talking' concept without being dropped off by my mother.

Two pieces of toast, endless more annoying questions, and a 15 minute drive later I was standing in front of Forks High School. Ugh.

I was glad my car wasn't the worst in the whole parking lot, but then again, thee wasn't much there. "Hi I'm Parker, do you need help finding the office?" I turned slightly to see a tall guy with ear length black hair and blue eyes. He was insanely pale but his smile was friendly enough. I nodded quickly, digging in my bag to find my notebook where I wrote down things for people who couldn't sign.

"What's you're name?" I walked next to him as he led me to the office.

_Caitlyn._

"What's with the notebook?"

_Can't talk._

"Man…that blows."

I smiled, I liked this guy.

_This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

He opened the door for me and I stepped into the surprisingly warm office. "Ms. Cope? I come bearing a new student in need of a schedule."

"Name?"

I scribbled out my last name and showed it to him.

"Caitlyn Cross."

The sweet looking woman looked between the two of us with curiosity in her eyes. "Ms. Cross here can't speak." I saw the pity in her eyes that made me frown. I hated the pity everyone gave me over my voice which is way I didn't tell Parker to fuck off by now. Because I would have.

"Ok dear, here's you're schedule, a map, and some information about clubs and sports and the like, ok?" I nodded, avoiding her eyes. "Well, you'll need to have all your teachers sign this and make sure to return it to me at the end of the day." I nodded and made a bee-line out of there.

"You don't like the pity ether, do you?" I turned to Parker with a raised eyebrow. "I get it." He pulled up his pant leg and I didn't see skin as I expected to. I saw plastic. "Bone Cancer." He looked into my eyes, searching for the one thing I swore I'd never give out ever again.

Instead I pulled out my notebook.

Man…That blows.

He grinned at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and took my schedule from my hands. I hadn't even looked at it yet.

"Check it out; we've got English, math, art, and lunch together. Lucky me." I rolled my eyes at him as he pulled me in a whole new direction. "Hey Hope! Hope! I found me a new girl!" a girl with biggest brown eyes and long black hair with loose curls turned to stare at Parker and me.

"Why must you always pick up the strays?" I frowned at her comment.

"Why must you always be rude to new people?" He countered, pushing me slightly forward. I glanced at him, unsure of how I felt about this girl yet. "This is Caitlyn Cross, be nice because she can't defend herself very well."

My eyes narrowed and I stopped on his foot. "Looks like she's doing just fine," Hope chuckled, holding out her hand to me. "Welcome to the club."

I smiled and shook her hand. Ok, so maybe this new school wasn't going to be all bad.

~ JPOV ~

"Dude, I can't believe you imprinted on some mute chick." I reached out and shoved Paul's shoulder hard. Well, hard enough to knock him off his chair.

"Hey! None of that, I just replaced the table and chairs." Emily called without even stepping out of the kitchen, _how does she do that_? But my thoughts quickly went back to the girl from the cliff.

I couldn't get her eyes out of my head, it was crazy. They were this deep teal color that looked like water. Well, maybe that was because she was crying…I don't know.

After she was mostly out of sight I shifted and followed her to a medium sized blue house in Forks.

I then proceeded to sit outside her window all night listening to her breathe.

At one point I think she may have had a nightmare because her breathing increased and she kept shifting around. I was all I could do not to break into her house to try and comfort her.

That was earlier this morning, after she woke up I left for Emily's where everyone was waiting to see what happened.

"It's just…seriously? First you fall desperately in love with a leech lover, and now your imprint is clearly damaged goods. Talk about the short end of the stick!"

I growled, ready to jump at him until- "_Stop_!" we both turned to a fuming Emily holding a wooden spoon and Sam rubbing the back of his head (clearly for her benefit).

"Paul, knock it off. I know you're testy because Rachel went back to school, but just leave Jacob alone."

There was a beat of silence before Emily went back into the kitchen and Sam sat down with the rest of us.

"I just wish I knew her name…" I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Just go to the school and ask around. There can't be too many new girls, let alone ones that can't speak." I shot him a glare.

"I can't do that! It would be creepy! I don't know…I worried that I already messed things up by chasing after her at the cliffs." I sighed, instantly thinking about the way she had sighed when she woke up. It was so soft I almost didn't hear it. And the one made me want to hear thousand more like it.

"Well, you can figure it out at work. Don't you have a shift at Scott's today?" I grunted and stood up. I usually loved working at Scott Locks' garage but today it seemed like a burden.

Today was going to be a long day.

~ CPOV ~

The rest of my school day was good. I had math, gym, history, and lunch with Hope. She turned out to be really awesome. I taught her some simple signs in sign language and she told me embarrassing stories about Parker.

Apparently they had been friends' sense pre-school and they planned on going to the same collage and rent an apartment together.

I got this feeling, but the way she talked about him and looked at him, that she liked him more then just childhood friends.

I didn't bring up my suspicions, if only to stay on her good side. Hope was nice and everything but I quickly learned that she didn't trust easily and she's somewhat emotion. Like, at lunch she tripped over some guys backpack and she threw her apple at him saying that he did it on purpose.

That was pretty scary.

It doesn't take a genius to realize why not very many people talked to me during class. Well, that and at the beginning of each class the teacher would stand up and introduce me. And tell everyone about my…_condition_. Jerks.

Although, I don't totally mind. I don't think it's a very good idea for me to have a ton of friends. I felt good about the two that I had. Both Hope and Parker gave me their phone numbers and told me to text them if I wanted to hang out at all.

But I survived my first day, which was an accomplishment. After school I went and picked up Matt, who told about his day. In excruciating detail. By the time we got home I literally jumped out of the car, barely taking the keys and my bag with me.

And then it dawned on me.

My mom's car was gone and I didn't have a key to the house. I went and checked-yup. _Locked._

I turned to Matt who was leaning against my car.

_You knew this would happen, didn't you?_

"Heck yeah. Mom's a total flake when comes to things like this."

_What now?_

"Beach?"

I rolled my eyes, but 25 minutes later Matt was jumping out of the car, not unlike what I had done at home, and ran onto the sand.

This time I parked much further down the beach, just incase those guys were on the cliff again. I didn't want Matt to get any ideas.

That's what stared my thinking of Jacob. Him and his crazy beautiful eyes and skin tone. I pulled my sketch book out of my bag and followed Matt onto the sand.

Matt was climbing on a big tree stump that had washed onto the beach; I whistled to get his attention and signed for him to be careful.

He grinned mischievously, but nodded. So I looked down at my blank page. I began with his eyes.

Jacob's that is.

After a half hour I had a rough sketch him on the page. Not as good as the real thing, but I wasn't sure how I'd ever see him again. I sighed heavily and looked for Matt, but couldn't see him.

I stood up and walked around the stump before I really started to panic. I whistled and heard nothing back. My eyes blurred with tears and wished more than anything that I could scream. I whistled again smoothing my hand over my hair.

"Cait! Cait, I'm fine! I'm over here!" I turned to see Matt down the beach, more towards the cliffs, and I ran.

When I got to him I pulled him into a tight hug, tears falling down my face. "I guess when your drawing I should make sure you actually hear me when I talk."

I smacked him into the back of the head. Then a voice, one I actually recognized spoke from behind me.

"It's partially my fault. He just wanted to check out my car; he told me he was a fan of old VW cars."

I turned to see the face I'd been drawing just moments ago.

_Jacob._

A/n #2 : I also wanted to point out that the song titles won't necessarily have anything to do with the chapter, but like this one I felt captured the meaning of the chapter. Just a FYI :) Hope you liked!


	3. Use Sombody

A/n Hey guys! Again, I'm so totally stoked that you are reviewing! I thought I'd have to post a bunch of chapters to even get any reads! But I guess my summary is doing its job! So I want to make sure I'm not going too fast, so that's why I'm doing shorter chapters, but that means there will be more of them (plus I'm hoping to start getting them to be longer). So…yeah, also, this is where the story starts getting a little T rated; I think…there's no swearing just some hinting at some…stuff. Wanna know? READ! Review if you wish to make me a happy writer, and remember, a happy writer is a fast updater :)

SO MUCH thanks to: **gawjesgrl190**, **babygurl1944**, **MadameGenji** (again :D ), AND **Puckabrina Alee **for all your support and for TOTALLY making my day...this ones for all of you! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any actual Twilight-y things!

*~* Use Somebody *~*

~ JPOV ~

"I gave him a little bit of a ride…again, I'm really am sorry, I didn't realize he was here with someone." I tried to explain, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at me. I figured give this kid, Matt, a ride couldn't hurt. But the look on her face before he called out to her said YES. Yes, it most certainly could hurt.

She blinked, looking straight into my eyes before turning to Matt. She used her hands moving them fluidly in what I figured was sign language. The level of her skill was probably because she had lost her voice a while back. Lots of practice.

"She say's its ok, she's probably just mad at me anyway." She smiled widely, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"This is my sister Caitlyn, by the way. Cait, this is Jacob, he has a really awesome Rabbit. And before you ask, yes, it's a type of car," I watched her rolling her eyes and I realized that even without tears in them they looked like water. "She can barely drive a car let along know the names of them." She went ridged and her eyes became darker, almost like a storm was cast over the depths of them. She slipped her arm off of his shoulders as his eyes widened in horror. Clearly this wasn't something that he should have said.

"Oh god, Cait, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" She held up her hand, palm out towards him, it didn't take knowledge of sign language to know what it meant.

_Stop._

More fluid, graceful movements of her hands and then she began to walk away. But after two steps she turned back and looked me in the eyes. She sighed and gave me a small smile and a little wave goodbye before continuing to make her way down the beach.

"What happened?" I asked, still watching her walk down the beach.

"I don't want to give away details, that's her job. But it was a car accident." He spoke with a soft tone and I knew there was a lot more to the story. But I thought it was best to just not push it and wait until she trusted me enough to 'tell' me.

"So, where'd you guys move from?"

"Maine."

"Whoa…that's-"

"The other side of the country, I know. But when my mom wants a fresh start she wants to become a whole new person, and who can do that in under a million miles from the place you're from?" I heard the bitterness in his voice, and wondered if Caitlyn had the same resentment for moving.

"Well, this place isn't all bad. You've got the beach and a completely different ocean than you're used to. Isn't Maine super flat? Well we've got cliffs and forests and-"

"Dude. Chill. You're already on my sister's good side, no need to try and suck up to me." Matt looked at me with a wide grin as I attempted to be cool.

"Huh?" Well, that didn't work. "I mean, well-I'm not sure what you're-how did you-"

"I saw the way you guys looked at each other. And plus, she gives that half-smile crap to people she likes. Don't ask me why, she just does." He started to slowly walk after her, and I followed in step. He stared out at the ocean.

"You two seem really close." He nodded, glancing at me before looking ahead at his sister.

"Oh mom hasn't been very…accepting of Cait's…disadvantage. It's been over two years and she still hasn't learned even a little bit of sign language. She just talks to her as if she expects an actually vocal answer. But I do all the translating and she doesn't even think twice about it. I just wish my mom would just acknowledge her because I know it's killing Cait." I looked at him; he had stopped walking and was staring at the ocean. "She may not seem like it but she needs help."

He turned, his eyes blazing, and stared me straight in the eyes. "I'm only telling you this because if you really want to get to know her you should know that it won't be easy. She needs someone outside of her safe zone to help her and you seem like you could do that. And trust me; I'm a great judge of character."

I nodded, "I get it." I didn't know what else I was supposed to say, this kid had taken me by surprise. He acted more grown up than most adults I know. I couldn't help but think of how lucky Cait was to have a brother like him to help her.

He nods and walks away, towards Caitlyn who was watching us, sketch book in hand, smiling softly. I watched them hug, a sign of her forgiving him, and walk to her car. Once they were gone I walked brusquely to my own car, set on finding a book on sign language.

~ CPOV ~

The rest of the week went without incident. Mom ignored me, Matt was always talking about something, Hope and Parker were always inviting me to hang out with them, but I usually declined. But now it was Friday and they insisted, basically demanded that I come over for a movie night at Parker's house.

As I was getting ready to go I looked myself straight in the eyes and decided that I was going to have fun.

I wore a white tank top with different types of bows down the front and black skinny jeans. Of course my black boots, and then a blue with yellow stars cotton scarf around my neck.

My make-up was as simple as always with eyeliner, light gold and brown eye-shadow and mascara. I let my crazy curls hang naturally on my face.

I smiled at my reflection and made my way downstairs to see my mom talking to Matt…will an unfamiliar man standing behind her.

I frowned as my mom finally looked up at me, "Oh! Caitlyn honey, there you are. I was just about to call for you. Where are you going?"

_To my friends house. I texted you earlier._

"She says she has plans with her friends and that she already texted you about it." Matt translated for me, giving the guy behind our mom a weird look.

"Oh honey, I told you this morning that we were going to have company remember?" I stared her and then shrugged. I barely listen to what she says anymore, so I can't really confirm of decline the fact. I glanced at Matt, who also shrugged.

"Well, go ahead and text your friends that you can't make it until later. We're having dinner together, but after you can go to your friends for however long you want. This is Adam by the way. Adam, this is my daughter Caitlyn." The introduction was so off hand it was clearly just a formality that meant one of us wasn't that important. I only needed one guess of who it was.

I looked at the guy with a skeptical look. He was tall, pretty well built, with pale skin and black hair. His eyes seemed to watch my every move as I pulled out my phone and moved to stand by Matt.

I texted Parker, hoping that they didn't think I was trying to skipping out on them again, because this time I had actually wanted to go.

I tossed my bag near the door and followed everyone else to the table. I sat in between Matt and Adam with my across with me.

I listened to my mother and Adam talk about how they met and how Adam owns a music store in Port Angelus, a near-by town. But what concerned me was that he kept brushing his hand with mine whenever he would reach for something and how he continually glanced at me like I was going to do something.

After dinner I helped my mom clean the table and still brushed against me when he walked passed me, his hand skimming my butt as he walked by and proceeded to kiss my mother on the neck. But the whole time he was staring at me with his beady black eyes.

I shivered and quickly said goodbye and left to Parker's.

"Hey! I was beginning to think you weren't real outside of school!" Hope answered the door with a big smile, which I forced myself to return, although I'm sure it wasn't very believable. "You ok?"

I looked into her big, concerned, brown eyes and quickly nodded, pulling out a more convincing smile.

"Good! You're just in time to watch Parker try and work his new Blue-Ray player so we can watch The Dark Knight."

~PGBRK~

It was about three in the morning before I left Parker's house. Despite Adam's creepiness I was able to salvage a fun night with friends.

But now that I was alone I couldn't help but wonder if he was still at the house. Maybe he would loose interest or I'm just over-reacting.

Only the fear of me being all too right kept me from wanting to go home yet. So I ended up driving past my house to all the way to the beach. I loved the beach, even back in Maine, although comparing the two was like black and white.

I thought about Maine and winced.

I parked and pulled my Zune out of my bag and just walked the beach. I thought of Matt and the English test that I had on Monday. I thought about everything I could so I didn't think about Maine or Adam.

I'm not sure how much time passed before I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I turned I saw Jacob, shirtless and smiling at me. I pulled out one of my ear buds so I could hear what he said.

"Hey, I saw you walking and thought maybe you could use somebody…you know, to walk with?" I smiled and hooked my arm with his.

This was a perfected ending to a crazy day.

A/n #2: So, HEY! I undated much sooner than expected…and I promise promise promise that the next one is longer…I feel kinda blah about the length of the chapters…but what do you guys think? Hope this one was up your expectations :)


	4. Skyscraper

**A/n** Well...I'm back? I'm surprised when I saw how many people were tracking this story...and I PROMISE I will update with chapter 5 in the next 2 weeks, max. As for the reason behind my massive leave of absence, I got really really sick for a while and kind of forgot about this story until I found it going through my files for a little bit of a pre-college clean up. Let me know what you guys think, and I'm sorry for the huge time gap.

**UPDATE**: Thanks a bunch to Dark Fire Pixie who pointed out a few pretty ugly grammar/missing words, Kass is a loon errors :P

Disclaimer: I only own Cait, her family and the story line!

*~* Skyscraper *~*

"Ok…um…what's goat?" I gave a breathy laugh a spelled out the word with my fingers. "Oh! Piano!" Again, I made letters with my fingers as my eyes smiled at Jacob's.

It had been a little over a week since that Friday.

That night on the beach he didn't say much, just that he was apart of this Forest Ranger program-ish thing they have on the reservation, and that's why he was out on the beach so late. It didn't exactly explain why he was only wearing cut-off shorts, but I didn't push it.

From then on we've hung out a ton, mostly because Adam has been spending a large amount of time at my house and he's just getting more and more brave. Yesterday he actually rested his hand low on my hip while he walked by. So I make plans with either Jacob, or Hope and Parker or I just take Matt for a drive.

Hope and Parker loved the new found attention I was giving them. We did homework together, took trips to Port Angelus, and of course had movie nights

It didn't take me a long time to find out that Jacob was pretty interested in learning sign language. Well, sort of. He would ask me how to spell random things, like goat and piano, and I would spell it out for him.

I'm pretty sure he never remembered a sign thing I 'taught' him, but it was fun and his smile was amazing. I couldn't get enough of it.

It was an addiction. Every time he dropped me off or I drove away I had a moment where I told myself:_ Stop it. You don't deserve to be happy. He is too good for you. This is the last time._

But, of course, it never was. As I would walk towards him and see his bright smile I always told myself: _One last time. Please, just let me see him one last time._

"Hey, how do you spell my name?" I looked deep into his shining eyes as we sat in my living room, Matt was out with a friend and mom was at work so I had given Jacob a tour and now we were eating popcorn and hanging out.

I slowly folded my fingers into the letters that make up his name when I was done he look at me and smiled softly.

"What about your name?" I looked away and put up my hand to show him when the door opened and big footsteps walked into the house.

"Caitlyn?" I felt my heart pounded in my chest as I felt the cold, dark eyes set on my face. Adam. "Did you ask your mother if you could have a _male_ friend over while she was at work?"

I scowled and scooted slightly closer to Jacob.

"Hey, it's not like we're doing anything. Cait's just teaching me some sign language." Jacob said defensively, also scowling at Adam.

He seemed to have that effect on people. "Well, that's nice and all, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Who are you exactly?" Jacob asked, standing up. They were about the same build, but Jacob was taller than Adam by several inches.

"I'm her mothers boyfriend, so if you want to see Caitlyn again, I suggest you leave now." I stood up and started to follow Jacob out when Adam grabbed me by the arm. "You're staying here. You're mother told me she wanted you to help me get some boxes from the basement."

I frowned, but on the inside I was panicking. Surly nothing would happen. I nodded and he let go, walking towards the basement door.

Once he was gone Jacob turned to me, concern in his eyes. "Are you going to be ok with him? He seems kind of creepy." A smile crept to my face and I nodded.

He heaved a sigh and pulled me into a quick hug before heading over to his Rabbit. Just over half way I whistled at him and he turned.

I slowly crafted my fingers to the letters of my name. And this time, when I was done he repeated the shapes with his own, much larger, fingers.

"Caitlyn." He grinned and finished his way to his car and left.

Still on the high of the last smile he gave me, I turned and went back into the house and down the stairs. But the second I hit the last step I was thrown against a wall pushed against it.

Adam's mouth took hold of mine and pressed hard. His body was crushed against mine and the more I struggled the harder he pushed against me. My heart was pounding as I tried to shove him away with my hands on his shoulders.

Finally he pulled away and laughed at me as tears blurred my vision. "Come on babe! No one's around, you don't have to play prude anymore. I promise I won't tell your boyfriend," He hissed into my ear as his hands roamed my body, I tried to knock them away, but he would just replace them every time I did.

I shook my head violently, once again wishing for voice to scream out with. "You know you want to." The tears fell down my cheeks as I shoved against his chest again. "Just so you know, I never cared about your mother that much. You're much more my type. Every time I touched her I wished I had been touching you."

That was the last straw for me, so I pulled up my knee, hard, and then shoved him aside. But before I could even make it half way to the stairs something wrapped around my ankle and pulled me down.

I fell flat on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Adam crawled on top of me, straddling my hips and holding my wrists above my head with one huge hand. "Bitch." He pulled his fist back and threw it into my cheek.

I gave a strangled noise of pain as he gripped my wrists tighter and drew his fist back and punched my stomach. Again. And again.

After a while he was finally done hitting, "Stupid tease…" he muttered as one hand went back to roaming and the other closed around my throat, as a warning.

Then he stopped. He just froze in place.

"Cait? I'm home!" Matt.

My heart lifted as I heard him walking around upstairs. I sucked in a breath to whistle, but Adam closed his hands around my neck.

"Don't you dare make a noise." He hissed into my ear. I absently wondered how he even thought he was going to get away with this. He was stuck.

I picked up my hand and scratched his face with my nails and he yelled out in pain. I finally let out a high pitched whistle.

Matt heard and came running before Adam could clamp his hands around my throat again, squeezing tight. From the top of the stairs I heard a, "What the hell!"

I was trying to get a breath in, passed his hands but they were too tight. It wasn't too long before I began to see spots in my vision and more tears dripped from my eyes.

Through all of this I was happy. I had had one last smile and no one could take that away from me.

~PGBRK~

I awoke to a bright light being flashed into my eyes. A paramedic stood next to me where I was sprawled out on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over my face.

I looked around, not totally putting together the pieces that made up my reality.

Ambulance. Paramedic. Adam being shoved into a police cruiser while my mother watched, eyes wide and filled with tears. Matt sitting on the porch, looking at me with wide, scared eyes.

What was going on?

Before I even knew what was going on, I was in my car, backing up passed the paramedics who looked very upset by my leaving and Matt yelling something at me. But I was already speeding away.

Something I always did during something traumatic. Of course me behind the wheel can be as equally traumatic.

~ JPOV ~

I walked into my house, still wondering if leaving Cait with that guy was the best idea. But she said she'd be ok, and I believed her.

I would take almost an hour of mindless TV watching before I found out how horrible my judgment had been.

My cell phone rang and I looked at the screen. Cait was calling? Why would she _call_? I frowned and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, curiously but also cautiously.

"I need your help."

"Matt?"

"Duh."

"Why are you using Cait's phone? Is something wrong? Where is she?" The panic was tight in my chest, it almost felt like I couldn't breathe.

"My mom's boyfriend attacked her." I threw the chair I was sitting in across the room. "The paramedics were looking at her and then al the sudden she ran away, jumped in her car and drove off. She left her phone, clearly, and I don't have a car or anything so I was wondering-"

"Of course. You should call her other friends, Parker and Hope. Go with them and look around Forks, I'll search the rez."

"Ok. And Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"He really messed her up, they said she had a bunch of broken ribs and tons of bruises. So when you find her take her to the hospital and make sure she doesn't move around too much, they say if she doesn't her ribs could like…poke things." I gritted my teeth and said goodbye.

After I found Cait this 'boyfriend' was going to get it.

I ran outside, thankfully thinking just enough to take off my clothes before I shifted.

_What's up? Thought you had the night off to hang with your girl? _Embry spoke through the link. I didn't respond. I just ran in a blind panic towards the beach, hoping she was where I thought she was.

Oh, man. I better go tell Sam. I completely ignored him, his words not even registering in my brain.

Once I was at the base of the cliff I saw her standing at the edge, sitting. Just like the very first night I saw her. But now you could see the sun setting in the distance and the sky was mostly clear.

I shifted back and pulled on my cloths before running up to her.

"Cait! Caitlyn!" I called out to her half way up and within seconds I was standing next to her.

She turned her face way from me and pulled her knees to her chest. I took this as an opportunity to quickly pick her up bridal style and carry her, very slowly as to not disturb her ribs, to the hood of my car where I sat her. The whole time she never looked in my direction even once.

"Caitlyn…Cait? Babe I need you to look at me." I said, brushing my hand against her chin. It was soaked with tears as she slowly looked up at me.

Her left cheek was already a dark blue/purple with a yellowish green color around the edges. The ones on her next were only slightly lighter in color.

My eyes softened at the sight of them, but inside I was burning with anger. I leaned forward and light kissed her cheek, and then her throat.

"He won't ever touch you again. I'll make sure of it." She nodded, but pain registered on her face because of it. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital, ok? We'll take my car, I'll get a friend to pick yours up, ok?" I asked my questions trying not to be too condescending, but at this point I wasn't even sure that she would notice if I were.

I helped her slip into the passenger seat; making sure her seatbelt was loose enough as to not cause her any pain. I jumped over the hood to the other side and got in and with in minutes we were on our way to the hospital.

I watched her with the corner of my eye and saw her slowly drift off to sleep before we even got off the reservation.

It was going to be a very long night.

~ CPOV ~

From the time that Jacob put me into his car to waking up in the hospital with my brother asleep in a chair next to me is a blob of hazy confusion. Lots of lights and words that I didn't quite understand and faces I didn't recognize.

But now, I was waking up from this haze, eyes blurry with sleep and tears I heard a fast-paced beeping in the background and a sigh came out in a way I new that if I had a voice it would have been a whimper.

I forced myself to sit up before looking around. The room was plain, as expected, but there were a lot of chairs scattered around.

After I had calmed down some I reached over to Matt's hand, which was resting on my bed and tugged on it. His eyes flipped open and he was instantly smiling.

"Hey Cait, how are you feeling? They said they gave you stuff for the pain but that was a while ago. Jacob just left to get some food and coffee and stuff. Are you hungry? They actually have really good muffins. I know they're your favorite." And it went on and on. Part of me thought that maybe I should stop him but most, damn close to all, of me was glad that I had him.

"Hey sleepy eyes! You're awake!" Hope popped her head into the room and then skipped up to my bed, Parker in tow.

I instantly noticed his lack of comfort. This I guessed was from being in a hospital. He probably was in here a lot for his Cancer, and once it was gone he most likely hoped to never return.

"So, I know traditionally we're supposed to bring flowers or some stupid stuffed animal. But seeing as flowers end up dying and you don't really seem like a teddy bear kind of person we brought other stuff!" Hope pulled out small stack of books and handed them to me.

Glancing at all the title it looked like she got one from several different genres. I smiled and gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand.

Parker also handed me a small black rectangle. "It's your Zune, but I took the liberty of buying you a bunch of new music and putting it on there for you, plus adding some from my own collection. Don't worry, Matt helped me and I used what you already had to get a sense of what all you like."

Tears filled up my eyes again and they all became panicked, asking if I was in pain or if I need something. I simple shook my head.

You guys are great.

Matt laughed, kissed my temple and relayed the message. Hope and Parker visibly relaxed and laughed as well.

"You're awake." My eyes turned to the door where a tall, tan, and handsome Jacob Black stood, with a tray of food and drinks.

I managed a small wave from where I sat. His lips pulled up into the brightest smile I'd ever seen that just made me melt.

"Good. I've got all sorts of muffins. You get first pick."

Right after him a doctor came in and talked to me about my injuries (two broken ribs, a fractured cheek bone, lots of bruises and scrapes and a concussion) and that I would have to stay for another night.

It didn't take long for me to realize that I had everyone I would want here…besides one. I turned to Matt, not even signing anything because this was a question he was expecting. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"She's at home baking. I'm thinking we're going to have baked goods for meals for the next month or so. She won't even talk to me."

I nodded, resolving to ignore my actual feelings until at least Parker and Hope left.

It turns out that wasn't very long because they were visiting during lunch and had to go back to class.

After they left it was just Matt, Jacob and me. The guys were just talking mindless chatter as I tried to keep my pieces together, but after only five minutes of trying the dame broke and I was sobbing silently.

More questions about if I was in pain but I shook my head, pulling my knees to my chest, ignoring the pain it caused.

I want my mommy.

It was simple. I was hurting, I wanted my mother. I saw Matt exchange a look with Jacob and quietly relay the message.

Jacob leaned over and kissed my temple. "I'll go get her."

I nodded and watched him with teary but intense eyes as he hurried out of my room.

Then I looked at Matt and cringed.

Ok, now I'm in pain.

~ JPOV ~

I was beyond frustrated with Cait's mother.

From Matt's depiction of their mom she hasn't paid much attention to Caitlyn after she lost her voice and now her boyfriend attacks her own daughter, and now she can't even show up at the hospital.

I pulled into the driveway and continued straight through the door, not even knocking.

A tall blonde stood in the kitchen with red-ringed eyes and a spatula in her hand.

"Excuse me! What exactly do you think you're doing? Do I know you?" Her voice sputtered and shook, clearly on the edge of tears

"No, but you should. I'm a friend of your daughters. She's asking for you." I surprised myself by how calm I sounded.

"I'm busy." She turned to the stove and pulled out a pan of muffins.

"Too damn bad, I'm not leaving without you right in front of me heading to that hospital to visit your only daughter." I snapped, sitting down at the table a couple of feet from the shaking woman and crossed my arms.

"She doesn't want to see me…" She spoke a in a shaking whisper, leaning into the counter across from the stove. "How could she ever forgive me?"

"She already has and all she wants is her mother. That's it. Whenever I was hurt or sick or sad all I ever wanted was my mom to tell it was going to be ok. So please, go see Cait…she _needs_ you." My voice was strained, with the combination of thinking about my own mom and the image of Cait sitting in the hospital missing her mom.

"You don't understand! I did this…all of this. I couldn't face the fact that daughter had lost her voice in that horrid accident that I could have prevented and so I almost completely shut down." Caitlyn's mother sobbed putting her hand over her eyes, "I just wish I could do it all differently…"

"Well, you can't. All there is to do now is to move on and be better. She's _asking_ for you. That's all she wants."

And all want is for her to happy.


End file.
